Basilisk Scout
The Basilisk Scout is a neurotic species of Carpo found in areas far from water (forests, plains, deserts, etc.) Its hatred for water keeps it safe from amphibious predators yet keeps it wary from vital prey underwater. Despite it's dislike for water, it ventures in rarely to obtain valuable and tasty food. These treks underwater leave the Basilisk Scout easy target for any willing predator. The Basilisk Scout was discovered on May 31st, 2015 when explorer Professer DeskAt spotted one in a dark pond. Appearance The Basilisk Scout's appearance consist of a large "sack" on it's back said to contain it's speed boost. It's head has skin that spreads over and covers it's entire head, almost like a fedora. The Basilisk Scout has slightly scaly and smooth but rough skin. The rough texture of the flesh is a little less hard than concrete when it is exposed to sunlight too long. The Basilisk Scout is mammal, with two back and two front legs as normal. Offense and Defense Being somewhat small and agile, most times the Baskilisk Scout is prey to nearly every animal above it. The Demowolf and the Pyroshark are common agitators of the Basilisk Scout; it is preyed upon by Pyrosharks in its amphibious outings and hunted by the Demowolf during it's treks through forests to find smaller mammals and birds. In offense, the Basilisk Scout is weak. Its mediocre claws and teeth render it useless to robust prey, and when one tries to attack the ambush almost always fails. However, the Basilisk Scout's defense is grand. Its lightning fast reflexes and agility aid in escapes and flees. When in combat, the Basilisk Scout uses its razor sharp fangs and molars to pierce the toughest of flesh. Once the skin of the prey is torn open, there's no going back as the Basilisk hastily rips the animal to shreds. Once the prey is dead, the Basilisk feasts on muscles and veins for the irons; irons help fuel the Basilisk back into spot-on condition. Behavior and Diet The Basilisk Scout's behavior, although it seems like a fierce mammal, is actually a rather passive creature. Although it will surely defend itself in a duel, it prefers escaping from the situation instead of fighting. The Basilisk Scout hardly ever walks as its overwhelming speed is wasted being slow. This kind of strategy leads to the Basilisk Scout to be spotted easily by other animals, making meat a hard meal for the Basilisk Scout. It is an omnivore because of its difficulty catching other animals, and feasts of small fish, bugs, berries, herbs and sometimes algae. This behavior leads observers to assume the Basilisk Scout is a kind of scavenger. The Basilisk Scout's activity is quickest at night and evenings, but slowest in the mornings. This is because its energy is fueled by sunlight and moonlight. In early mornings when not moon or sun shows, the Basilisk is helpless until it gets food, sleep and energy. Mating Mating of this species is very complex and dangerous. As in most species, the female chooses the male. During mating season, males will race while running on water. The one who stops running and sinks or is eaten loses. The winner then goes with the female to a secluded area to mate. The male mounts the female and then his donger enters her. After about 5 minutes, the male gets off and leaves. Basilisk Scout are odd because of giving birth to live young like most mammals, they lay eggs. Clutches can range from 5-15, depending on the age. The younger the Basilisk, the less eggs. Child Hood After a about 6-8 weeks and gestation, the baby Basilisk Scoups (baby Scouts) hatch and warm up in the sun. After only 20 minutes of hatching, they run across the small pond they were born near as a group. They still in a small group for about 2 years. Then once they reach maturity, they separate to stop incest. Soon they'll find they're own mates, if they survive. Basilisk Scouts have a low survival rate when young because they can't run as fast as even a regular Scout Discovery and Species As mentioned earlier, the Basilisk Scout was discovered very recently. The species is rumored now to be endangered or in deep hiding as nobody as ever witnessed a Basilisk alive since May 31st. The corpse of a mutilated Basilisk Scout was found on February 4th, 2015, but was accounted as a dead Attic Scout. After the discovery of the Basilisk Scout, scientists put two and two together to discover that the Attic Scout dead body was indeed the gruesome remains of a Basilisk. Since its discovery, many search parties have been sent out in search of remaining Basilisk Scouts, but most have returned empty handed. Two Basilisk Scouts were returned to a hospital in critical condition, and after 29 hours in intensive care, both Basilisk Scouts passed away. The extinction of the Basilisk Scout is almost certain, but hope remains. Trivia - Sometimes random, unrelated Basilisk Scouts will group together for unknown reasons. - It is thought that they evolved from Cheetah Scouts, seeming to have similar abilities. - Females , during mating, seem irritated at males. This is so that male feels intimidated and forced to try harder while mating, which can result in more eggs. - Basilisk Scouts will sometimes eat eggs along with their normal diet. Requirements To be a Basilisk Scout, you must have: The Fed-Fightin' Fedora Dillinger's Duffel Baby Face's Blaster boost and ability to run on water Crit-a-cola The Stock Bat or any re-skin of this = Category:Carpo Category:Scout TF2-nimals Category:Egg-Layers